bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 300
Kurz nachdem der Kampf zwischen Sōsuke Aizen und Isshin Kurosaki wegen eines Gespräches unterbrochen wurde, indem Aizen erklärt, dass das Hōgyoku bereits seinen Wunsch erhört habe, taucht überrascht Kisuke Urahara auf und verletzt Aizen, durch eine Überraschungsattacke von hinten an der Schulter. Isshin und dessen Sohn Ichigo scheinen nicht mit dem Auftauchen des ehemaligen Kommandanten der 12. Einheit gerechnet zu haben und sind erschrocken. Gin Ichimaru und Aizen aber scheinen gefasst zu sein. Kisuke spricht ein paar Worte zu Aizen, Unteranderem, dass sie sich lange nicht gesehen haben und auch, dass Aizens Äußeres sich sehr verändert habe und eine ungewöhnliche Form angekommen hat. Ihm entgeht jedoch dabei nicht, dass Aizens Wunde, die durch Benihime zuvor zugefügt wurde, sich von allein regeneriert. Kurz nachdem kleinen Gespräch der beiden, taucht Aizen blitzschnell vor Kisuke auf und sticht diesem mit seinem Zanpakutō in die Brust. Aizen will diesem nie wieder die Gelegenheit geben das Hōgyoku zu kontrollieren. Doch dieser ist zu vorschnell, da sich im selben Moment der anscheinende Körper Kisukes aufbläht und wie ein Ballon platzt. Urahara taucht nun hinter Aizen auf und legt seine Hand auf dessen Rücken. Mit dem Kidō-Spruch Rikujōkōrō wird Aizen daraufhin von ihm gefesselt. Doch Aizen zeigt sich sichtlich unbeeindruckt und meint er kenne die Taktik seines tragbaren Gigai von dem Bericht Yammy Llargos, welcher damals in Karakura auch erstmals auf Kisuke und dessen Erfindung getroffen ist. Jedoch habe Aizen nicht erwartet das Kisuke auf einen solch billigen Trick erneut zurückgreifen würde und ist schon gespannt, zu welchem Zweck dieser nun schwächliche Kidō-Spruch dienen soll, mit dem er gefesselt wurde. Doch Kisuke lässt sich von Aizens Gerede nicht beeindrucken und ist gespannt wie viele dieser von den "schwächlichen Kidō-Sprüchen" aushalten kann. Woraufhin Kisuke den Spruch Sajō sabaku abfeuert. Als sich dann eine leuchtende Kette um Aizen wickelt, legt Kisuke auch schon mit dem Kuyō Shibari nach, und sagt einen weiteren Spruch, den Hadō 91, Senjyū Kōten Taihō auf. Und so wird der bewegungsunfähige Aizen von der vollen Wucht der starken Kidō getroffen. Als sich der, durch die Explosion verursachten Rauch verzieht, taucht Aizen jedoch hinter Kisuke auf, der meinte dieser sei durch das Hōgyoku unachtsam geworden. Aizen stimmt seinem Gegner zu und als Urahara sich erschrocken nach diesem umdreht, schlitz Aizen ihn mit bloßer Hand über den Oberkörper. Er erklärt er sei wahrlich unachtsam geworden, jedoch gäbe es nun auch keinen Grund mehr für Aizen achtzugeben. Es gab zwar schon damals in der Soul Society keinen ebenbürtigen Gegner für Aizen, doch nun wo das Hōgyoku ihn weiterentwickelt müsse er selbst starken Kidō-Sprüchen nicht länger ausweichen. Nur Kisuke sieht dies nicht als vorteilhaft für Aizen, da Aizen früher diesen nie zweimal hintereinander angegriffen hätte, ohne auch nur nachzudenken. Und in diesem Moment beginnt auch schon ein Kreis, jeweils um eine Hand Aizens zu glühen. Nun realisiert Aizen was gesehen ist. Es handelt sich bei diesen Kreisen jeweils um ein Siegel, welches von Kisuke klammheimlich angewandt würde, während Aizen die Distanz bei den Angriffen auf diesen aufgab. Die Siegel sind dazu gedacht, den Ausfluss des Reiatsu, welches bei Shinigami durch die Handflächen geschieht, aufzuhalten. Dies vorursacht einen Stau des Reiatsu, welches den Betroffenen in die Luft jagen soll. Und mit dieser Erklärung Uraharas beginnt der Prozess schon bei seinem Gegner. Kisuke begibt sich nun hinab zu Ichigo und Isshin, dort sagt er den beiden, dass der Kampf noch nicht vorüber sei, und damit soll Kisuke recht behalten. Im gleißenden Licht taucht Aizen erneut auf, eingehüllt in der weißen Substanz, welches aus dem Hōgyoku drang. In Sekundenschnelle taucht Aizen schon vor Kisuke auf und lobt dessen Plan. Er entfernt die Ringe, die das Kidō an seinen Handgelenken hinterließ und zerstört diese. Nach einigen Sekunden des Anschweigens zwischen Aizen und Kisuke, zieht Letzterer nun sein Zanpakutō Benihime. Doch Urahara muss seinem Gegner nicht allein Gegenüber stehen, da Isshin auch schon von hinten mit seinem Schwert auf Aizen losgeht. Doch dieser stoppt es mit der Hacke seines Fußes und kann es von ihm wegtreten. Da greift auch Kisuke frontal an, wird jedoch von dem Zanpakutō Aizens abgeblockt. Aizen schafft es nicht nur Kisuke wegzustoßen, sondern gleichzeitig auch schon Isshin von sich zu treten. Beide aber haben Ketten an einem Handgelenk und einem Knöchel Aizens befestigt und können diesen durch das Ziehen an dieser, fixieren. Nun da Aizen nicht mehr entkommen kann, bietet sich eine neue Gelegenheit für einen Angriff, dieser überrascht ausgeführt von der auftauchenden Yoruichi Shihōin. Sie springt nun hinab zu Aizen und, zielt mit ihrer Faust, welche wie ihre anderen Gliedmaßen von einer Panzerung bedeckt wurde, auf dessen Torso. Durch die weiteren darauf folgenden heftigen Schläge wird Aizen anschließend in den Boden gerammt. Als sich der Staub gelichtet hat, schreit Urahara Yoruichi zu, dass diese sich doch schnell von Aizen entfernen soll, doch bevor sie reagieren kann, wird ihre Panzerung am Bein von diesem zerstört. Schnell geht sie auf Distanz an der Seite Kisukes, als Aizen sich wieder aufrichtet und fragt, ob dies bereits alles gewesen sei. Urahara merkt kurz darauf an, dass es nicht gut sei, dass Yoruichis Stahlpanzerung so leicht zerstört wurde, obwohl er sie doch extra für den Kampf gegen das Hierro entwickelt hatte. Yoruichi fühlt sich daraufhin von dessen Kommentar provoziert und rügt ihn dafür, dass es sich so anhöre, als sei es ihre Schuld gewesen, dass die Panzerung zerstört wurde, und verteidigt sich damit, dass die einfach zu schlecht angefertigt wurden. Urahara ist davon so eingeschüchtert, dass er sich seine Schuld daran eingesteht. Aizen meint daraufhin, dass die Unversehrtheit des Fußes von Yoruichi, der Beweis sein muss, dass diese speziell seien. Spaßeshalber bezieht Yoruichi daraufhin diesen Kommentar auf ihren Fuß und nicht auf die Rüstung. Woraufhin Kisuke ein lustiges Gesicht macht und von Yoruichi gleich einen Schlag ins Gesicht geschenkt bekommt. Aber es wird wieder ernst und Aizen bewegt sich auf seine Gegner zu. Doch auch wenn Yoruichi beteuert bereit zu sein, wird diese schnell von Aizen überwältigt und in die Luft gestoßen, anschließend kreuzt er sein Schwert daraufhin mit Kisuke. Als Isshin einen Angriff startet, tritt er Urahara von sich und wendet sich diesem zu. Eine anschließende Attacke aller seiner Gegner vereint, kann Aizen leicht durch sein Reiatsu entgehen. Gin schlägt derweil dem geschockt das Szenario beobachtenden Ichigo vor, dass sich doch beide ein Pause gönnen sollten und den Kampf Aizens mit ansehen. Aizen wird nun erneut mit einer Kette am Handgelenk von Kisuke in Position gehalten, während Yoruichi erneut einen Angriff aus der Luft startet. Doch Aizen kann ihre Faust mit seiner freien Hand leicht aufhalten. Er meint es sei zwecklos, selbst dann als Isshin einen Überraschungsangriff startet. Erneut werden alle drei von Aizen abgewehrt. Gin meint unterdessen zu Ichigo, dass er Aizen nie, in all den Jahren, so hat kämpfen gesehen. Und selbst Ichigo könnte nun nichts mehr gegen diesen unternehmen und dieser würde sie alle töten. Ichigo will dies nicht zulassen, was Gin erwartete. Doch anschließend meint Ichigo etwas für Gin Unerwartetes und sagt, das wenn Aizen sich nun in dieser Form befinde, was würde aus Gin werden. Doch für Gin höre sich das nur so an, als hätte Ichigo schon längst mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Er ist enttäuscht von Ichigo und richtet nun sein Zanpakutō Shinsō im Bankai Kamishini no Yari auf diesen. Er führt die Attacke Butō aus, welche sein Schwert blitzschnell aus- und wieder einfahren lässt. Ichigo kann zwar ausweichen, doch Gin erhöht die Schwierigkeit mit Butō Renjin. Nur dank Ichigos Maske, kann er nun dem Angriff sicher entgehen. An einer anderen Stelle im falschen Karakura, bekommt der verletzte und am Boden liegende Izuru Kira den Kampf seines ehemaligen Kommandanten mit. Er beobachtet außerdem wie die Vizekommandantin der 10. Einheit Rangiku Matsumoto zum Schlachtfeld rennt, trotz der schwerwiegenden Verletzungen. Shinigami Zukan Shunsui Kyōraku und Jūshirō Ukitake finden ein altes Fotoalbum, blättern herum und schwelgen in Erinnerungen. Auf vielen Bildern erblicken sie Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, der zu ihrer Überraschung immer gleich aussieht und nie gealtert zu sein scheint. Beide fragen sich schockiert, wie lang er schon so aussieht und warum er nicht altert. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode